


Let Me Fuck the World Off Just for You

by Dumbledores Army (bloodofpyke)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/Dumbledores%20Army
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after Draco is made a prefect and becomes a Death Eater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Fuck the World Off Just for You

She paused outside the door for a fraction of a second. It wasn’t that she didn’t _want_ this, she did, she always had; she just wanted it to be on _her_ terms.

Extinguishing her wand tip, she whispered the password and pushed the door open, waiting until he turned, waiting until his eyes were on her. A smile playing around her lips, her eyes lit by a fire, she dropped her robe, the black fabric pooling onto the marble floor and she stepped into the bathtub.

A smirk plastered on his face, she knew he was about to say something and the last thing she wanted right now was _talk._ “Shut up,” she hissed, fitting her body on top of his, reaching up to grip the back of his neck.

Her mouth found his, teasing his lips apart, scraping her bottom teeth on his lower lip. He shuddered beneath her, hands sliding through the fragrant water to find her hips, to find _her._ She grinned into the kiss, snaking her tongue into his mouth, eyes open and locked onto his as she shifted her body, lowering it onto him.

A gasp escaped her as she tangled her fingers in his hair, her mind screaming _deeper harder faster._ Lowering her head, she bit down on his neck to keep from crying out and he tightened his hold on her, bruises blossoming on her hips, on her waist, on her back where his hands fell. She raised her head, tilting it back so the tips of her hair fell into the water, and scowled at the painting on the wall until the mermaid bitch flipped off the beach. 

Their movements become more frantic, less controlled, and water slopped over the edge of the tub, inching towards where her robe had fallen. Her mouth slammed back onto his, no longer teasing, teeth biting down as it ended, his hands tracing desperate patterns into her skin.

It hadn’t lasted long, their foray into pretending they were adults. He slumped away from her, disentangling his hands from her, running through his shining hair. A smirk was back on his face and she pushed herself off of him, reaching for her robe. Shoving her arms into it, she looked down at him, crumpled into the tub, the mark on his arm barely visible beneath the water and suds, and she mirrored his smirk. 

“Cheers, Malfoy,” Pansy said, shutting the door with a click behind her and striding off back towards the dungeons. _This must be what power feels like,_ she thought, the feeling coiling through her veins with each step.


End file.
